


Coming Home

by DragonRose35



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>After the events of Drake's Deception, Nathan finally comes back home after having disappeared four months prior. However, the little welcome home party he expected doesn't exactly turn out like he planned…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea after playing the third Uncharted game. Hope you guys like it~
> 
> Also, uh, just a warning- first chapter is the sex/angsty stuff. Second chapter is the hurt/comfort/fluffy stuff. Okay?
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

Four months. Nathan had been gone for four months and he honest to god couldn't have waited any longer to finally return home and into the arms of his much loved and very missed lover.

Though honestly, he was just glad to finally be rid of the scorching desert sands he'd spent what felt like years within.

Drake could only hope, however, that Flynn wasn't too upset with him, for having left in the first place. It never escaped his thoughts how he'd suddenly left him without so much as a goodbye or a reason why.

-0-

"Oh thank god…" Nathan muttered, happily relieved, after exiting the taxi car to see the familiar building that was his and Flynn's apartment complex. He tugged at the scarf around his neck, nervous and excited at the same time, adjusting his hold on his single bag before finally starting up the steps and up towards their floor. "Please be home…" he whispered, half begging as he wanted so desperately to see his lover again after so long.

Though he had to admit, there was a small part of him that wanted Flynn to be gone, just for the moment, so he could settle in and avoid what part of him thought was to be an inevitable fight about his sudden disappearance.

Digging out his keys, he struggled to keep his hand steady as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, body tense and mind running a mile a minute. He breathed out a small sigh of relief to see that the lights were all shut off, but that relief was short lived the moment he set his bag down on the floor and shut the door, only to be slammed against it by a very pissed off Brit who looked and smelled the slightest bit drunk. "H-Harry…!" Drake choked out, eyes wide before they closed tightly, gripping tightly at the older man's arms as Flynn trapped him against the door by one arm against his throat.

"What the bloody fuck are _you_ doing _here_?!" Flynn hissed at him, voice dangerously low and filled with venom, so much that it made Drake's heart clench to hear them.

"I-I… y-you're hur-hurting me…" he struggled to get out and heard a low growl come from the other man before the arm on his throat let up and soon enough he found both his hands pinned to the door instead, as he tried desperately to get his breath back. He had known, at least, some part of him had, that Flynn would be upset with him and hurt about him disappearing like that, but the anger and the venom in the other's voice was tearing Drake apart from the inside out. This was not the welcome home he expected, not at all.

"Finally got tired of parading around with that _whore_ , mate?" Flynn spat and Nathan shook his head sharply.

"W-what!? No! H-Harry, c-come on… I-I'd never…" he swallowed hard and looked into clouded coffee eyes, hating how guarded they were. "I-I was on a job! I-I swear to you… I-I wouldn't _hurt_ you like that… I-I could never… never…" he choked out, trembling and he bit back a surprised yelp when Flynn suddenly kissed him hard on the mouth, all tongue and teeth and it was painful, but at the same time, it was too perfect and Drake moaned, eyes closed once more.

"A _job_ …! You fucking left me for a _job_!?" Flynn snapped, gaze furious, his grip on Drake's wrists tightening a little and the treasure hunter winced, but he dealt with it, knowing what was to come. "Do you have _any idea_ what I've been through for the last four bloody months!? Four, Drake! Four fucking months!"

"I-I know, b-but I got so excited when Sully told me about it and I… I'm so sorry but I found it, the reason Sir Francis did what he did… w-we found the Atlantis of the Sands, Flynn, the lost City of Ubar!" He had hoped that this would quell whatever anger that Flynn felt but oh how wrong he was.

"The desert! You went to the bloody desert!? Are you _mad_!?" Flynn snapped at him, tearing away from his lover, stomping his way into the kitchen to grab himself another bottle of beer, popping the cap and taking several swigs of it as Drake slowly made his way closer, feeling suddenly very small.

"I-I don't understand… I-I thought-"

"No of _course_ you don't." Flynn snarled, spinning around to look at Nathan. "Four _months_ , Nathan…" he added slowly, "I thought you _died_. You left without so much as a word and then you don't call or send a letter to me for so long. What the bloody hell was I _supposed_ to think…?" now he just sounded tired and Drake found himself feeling guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, honestly, I am. And… and I would've called or something, but I'd lost my phone after the plane crash and… and then spending so long lost I-" he suddenly cut himself off, looking like a deer caught in the headlights when Flynn grabbed him by his scarf, eyes blazing at this new knowledge.

" _What_ …?" he questioned, low and dangerous and Nathan swallowed hard.

"I-I didn't… I mean… I-I… d-did I say that? I-I meant that I-" Flynn cut him off with a growl, grip tightening on the scarf and Nathan could've sworn he heard a few of the threads snap.

"Shut _up_ …!" Flynn barked, pushing Drake away and the younger man let out a startled yelp, stumbling before suddenly falling against the couch, disheveled and legs apart to keep his balance the way he had landed. "You don't ever know when to keep your bloody mouth _shut_ , do you? Four months and you've spent them all galavanting on some treasure hunt in the desert where I now have the knowledge of there being a fucking _plane crash_ , assumingly in the _middle_ of the bloody fucking _desert_." Nathan let out a choked whimper, watching with wide, fearful eyes as Flynn stalked towards him, looking the epitome of a predator stalking it's cornered prey. "Am I _wrong_?" Flynn asked, in a tone that just _dared_ Nathan to say yes, to lie and tell him that yes, he was wrong.

Drake trembled at the tone and swallowed hard, clutching tightly at the couch as he tried to scoot himself up, to retreat somehow and make his escape, but Flynn was on him before he could, pinning the younger man against the couch, expression feral.

"Am I _wrong_ , Nathan?" he growled, eyes narrowed and unable to help it, Nathan shook his head, letting out a hiss when Flynn took both his wrists in one hand, pinning them against the arm of the couch near his head. "I didn't _think_ so, mate."

"W-what are… are you doing…?" Drake questioned, sounding a bit apprehensive, though breathless as he was. Four months was an incredibly long time to be away from your lover and the position they were currently in definitely wasn't helping at all.

"You _owe_ me, Drake," Flynn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it probably was. The younger male immediately knew what Flynn meant, what he _wanted_ and he blushed, swallowing hard as he he squirmed against the couch. "Tell me, _darling_ ," Flynn started, tauntingly as he brushed his fingers teasingly against Drake's jeans, already beginning to feel the effect he was having on the younger man, "when you weren't on your little… _adventure_ …" he hissed the word, still definitely angry, punctuating the word with a hard press against Nathan's clothed dick, delighting in the choked off moan, "did you ever think about me…?" he finished in a low tone, relishing in the slight shiver it caused to go through his lover.

"A-always…" Nathan whimpered, eyes closed tight before they opened, hazy blue-grey looking up at Flynn. "I-I never stopped…" he admitted, and Flynn frowned, his heart clenching before he scowled again, fingers deftly undoing Drake's belt before unbuttoning his pants, taking Nathan's hard-on in his hands, grip tight as he hissed at the other.

"Then _why_ didn't you _tell_ me…!?" he snapped, bristling still at the hurt that had caused him, just finding Drake gone one morning and he hadn't come back, not that night, nor the next or the next several nights after.

"I-I'm _sor-sorry_!" Nathan choked out, jerking his head to the side. His mind was hazy with pleasure, pain, and hurt, the hand on his cock painfully delicious and the words sharp and stinging in his head.

Flynn growled at him and shook his head, jerking his hand and he listened to Nathan's broken moan, "Shut up, Nathan…! Just _stop_ …!" He took Drake's mouth with his, the kiss biting and sharp, teeth nipping at reddened lips and tongues exploring what they hadn't in so long. Flynn tasted like beer, and a strange mix of lemons and honey and something so completely Flynn, and Drake had missed every bit of it, drinking it up like a man starved for water.

That analogy nearly made him cringe, but he bit it back, along with a painful moan when Flynn pulled his pants roughly down, along with his boxers, with the hand that had previously been on his dick. "P-please…!" Nathan pleaded, bucking his hips up and then all of a sudden Flynn was pulling away, a sharp hiss on his breath.

"You _owe_ me, mate… and you're going to feel every bit of torture _I_ felt during all _four_ of those months…" Flynn growled dark and low and for one brief second Drake panicked, eyes snapping wide open, thinking that Flynn was going to leave, like Drake did and he choked on his saliva, trying to speak up.

"N-no! C-come on! I-I'm sorry-!" Drake cried out when he suddenly felt fingers at his entrance and his eyes closed, tight as he gritted his teeth, feeling the pain as they probed, though not deep enough to go in or to hurt as much as they could, his entrance, very much dry. "H-Harry…!" he groaned and jerked away from the fingers, hoping to whatever God out there that Flynn wasn't angry enough to truly go in _dry_ and without anything to help. "I-I'm _sorry_ …!" he choked out, tears crawling down his cheeks now, trembling, as every emotion he felt heightened in his panic and disarray. "I-I'm so s-sorry…!"

He never noticed when the fingers left, or when the fire left Flynn's eyes, leaving only empty sorrow and hurt and love hidden from months of thinking he'd been abandoned by the one he loved most.

Drake hiccuped from his tears, the hiccup turning into a moan when Flynn had pulled back to take Nathan's hard-on into his mouth, releasing the other's wrists to splay the hand over Drake's fluttering stomach, his other hand brushing over the hunter's balls, teasing him. Flynn spoke not a word, unable to if he wanted, anyway, as he brought Drake to his peak, only to pull away at the last minute, still teasing but it wasn't quite enough to bring him off. "F-fuck…!" Drake bucked his hips again, tears dry on his cheeks, his fists clutching tightly at the fabric on the couch, trying to ground himself, his body and mind on overload.

When Flynn felt Drake had calmed down just enough, he did it again, taking Drake into his mouth and reveling in the choked sounds that the treasure hunter made, in pleasure and pain, because of the thief. He did this two, three more times, until the younger male was in tears from his frustration and from the painful pleasure, his body coiled tight and his words a garbled mess of pleading gibberish.

"H-Ha-Ha…!" Drake could barely even get out Flynn's name, panting hard and writhing under Flynn's touch as he tried to finally get completion. "P-ple-ah!" he cried out in frustration, burying his face in his arms, when Flynn pulled away again, leaving the hunter unsatisfied and beyond coherency.

"What is it you want, _sweetheart_ …?" Flynn asked, finally speaking, his voice low and deceptively calm, even as his own dick throbbed against his jeans, even as he was so close to completion himself from torturing Drake like this. "Tell me… and I'll give it to you. _Anything_ you want…" he purred, moving his other hand, the one on Nathan's stomach, to his chest, teasing the other and brushing his fingers against _all the right places_ to hear those precious little noises again, noises that Flynn had missed nearly as much as the one who made them.

"I-I-I c-ca-ha… P-pl-plea…" Nathan whimpered, biting down on his lower lip to try and calm himself, but he was beyond saving at this point. All he wanted was the sweet relief that came with his release… something only Flynn could give him.

"Now now, _mate_ , you _know_ I can't give you what you want if you don't _tell_ me…" Flynn snickered then, leaning just a tiny bit closer to his lover, "How am I to know if… perhaps… you want to be touched, like this…" he moved the hand that had been teasing Drake's balls to stroke a finger against his dick, licking his lips when Drake let out a delicious whimper, nearly all his anger dissipating as he watched his lover fall apart so completely under his touch. "Or if you want to be touched… here…?" he brought the finger down to the smaller man's entrance, eyes darkening when Drake hissed and flinched again, before all out moaning when the finger just barely teased it, creating pleasure and not pain. "How should I know if you want release… or if you want to be _fucked_ so hard you won't be able to _walk_ for days after…?" Drake let out a broken moan at the words and Flynn smirked, thoroughly pleased that Drake had finally been reduced to a pile of nothing but whimpers and moans.

After all, he knew his lover well enough to know how much teasing the other could take before he couldn't take it anymore. All he had to do was find the right strings… and pluck… until they finally snapped.

"Do you want that, love?" Flynn asked, suddenly, pressing his hand hard against Drake's chest, watching delightedly as clouded blue-grey eyes, filled with tears blinked open, staring at him, pleading for him to take care of him and to make the pain stop. While he distracted Drake with his words, Flynn made quick work of his jeans, doing no more than enough to allow him to pull his cock out, hissing when the cold air of the apartment hit him at full force, but he cared little after he heard Drake plead for him, with a barely there whisper of his name. "Is it, sweetheart?" Flynn cooed the petname, brushing the tip of his cock against Drake's entrance. "Would you like for me to take you apart so _completely_ …? To _fuck_ you right here and right now until you can't even remember your own name? Or perhaps until the point where you won't be able to walk away from me again… off on some… _adventure_ … without leaving even a _single_ … _fucking_ … _note_ …" he hissed at the other, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips, his dick rubbing against Drake's ass and he barely fought off a shuttered moan as Drake cried out, reduced to whimpering pleas and words that vaguely sounded like 'yes' and 'please' and something that sounded a bit like a broken 'sorry', which pulled at Flynn's heart, tightening his chest until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Because although Drake was the one to abandon _him_ … Flynn knew his lover. And he _knew_ Drake was truly sorry… that he felt so… _guilty_ and so hurt, more hurt than Flynn could ever hope to fell. And maybe… just _maybe_ … this was the equivalent to paying Flynn back for the proverbial shot to the heart back in Shambhala… but _no_ … because Drake would _never_ stoop so low to do that. _Never_.

Hissing to himself as he shook the dark thoughts from his head and thrust three fingers in front of Drake's mouth, eyes narrowed dangerously in his own anger at himself and the little remaining anger at Drake showing, but the treasure hunter was beyond caring at that point, just happy to wet the thief's fingers because he _knew_ what that meant and he _wanted_ it so bad, it _hurt_.

Flynn pulled his fingers roughly from Drake's mouth after a few minutes, deeming them wet enough for preparation, brushing them against Drake's entrance before pushing one in, rough but not rough enough to cause harm on purpose.

Drake writhed and whined, pushing down on the fingers as they entered him, one by one, until all three were thrusting in and out of him as he pushed back like the wanton little cock-slut he was.

And Flynn was tired of waiting, so he decided to give Drake what he wanted, knowing that Drake was desperate to feel him. And even more desperate for the release that he was still denied.

Licking his palm, coating it with his own saliva, Flynn stroked his own hard-on a few times to wet it enough that it wouldn't cause his lover any unnecessary pain, before lining himself up. With a choked out plea from the smaller man, too far gone to make a coherent sound, Flynn finally pushed in, gripping Drake's hips tight and hard, aware that the treasure hunter was going to have bruises on them come the morning.

The first thrust had Drake crying out, his legs wrapping around Flynn the best he could, knuckles white from his tight grip on the couch, and he trembled with each thrust afterwards until all he could feel was the pleasure, the heat tight in his gut until he couldn't take it anymore. At the first strike to his prostate, Drake finally came, harder than he ever had before, all over his shirt, just barely missing his beloved scarf and jacket altogether.

Flynn himself couldn't have even lasted another few thrusts if he wanted to, climaxing a few seconds after Drake had collapsed from the weight of his own body. Breathing heavily, it took Flynn a few minutes before he realized that Drake had passed out from exhaustion and with a grimace, he pulled out of his lover, feeling just a tiny bit sick of himself.

Drained and exhausted himself, Flynn made his way around, cleaning them both up before setting the exhausted treasure hunter in their bed, after ridding the hunter of his clothes, and dressing him in a pair of sweatpants instead.

He couldn't bring himself to follow Drake's example though and he grabbed a jacket, after dressing in somewhat cleaner clothes, and left to clear his head, disgusted with how he had reacted and guilt-ridden when he remembered Drake's tears and the fear he'd seen in those beautiful stormy eyes of the younger man.

Eyes that he hadn't seen in four months…

"...God Flynn…" he cursed himself, because after a few minutes he came to the realization that when Drake woke up, he wouldn't even be mad at Flynn for what he'd done because the self-sacrificing bastard probably thought he deserved it. "Could you be… anymore of an arse…?" he added in a whisper, to nobody at all but himself.


	2. Our Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry…" After everything is said and done… what happens after? "I'm so sorry…"

He'd never meant to hurt Flynn, in all honesty, but what he had said had been true… he had just gotten so _excited_ and he didn't _think_ before he had left. But… by the time he had remembered that he left Flynn at home, asleep, Sully already had him on a flight towards their next destination. He'd spent the next two hours of the flight sulking and worrying until Sully managed to get him back on track.

At first he didn't remember what happened, didn't even know where he was. And he had panicked, jolting upright and attempting to find a gun that wasn't there- until he remembered the drive home and then getting home and finding Flynn… and then the fight and what happened after.

He didn't even register the tears crawling down his cheeks, as he fell back against the pillows on the too-large bed. " _Fuck_ …!" he cursed loudly and harsh, choking on his breath, before rubbing furiously at his face, digging the palms of his hands against his eyes. "G-God… _Fucking_ …" the words were still harsh, but softer this time and he turned to dig his face into the pillows on Flynn's side of the bed.

It was only then that he found out it was dark, possibly past midnight and he gritted his teeth at the pain that registered as a headache, however small it may be, and crying over figurative spilt milk wasn't helping him.

"I'm so… so _stupid_ …" he whispered, the words muffled, but there either way. "I should've… I should've _known_ … he _h-hates_ me now…" he choked out, shoulders shaking now, knuckles white as he gripped the sheets tightly. "So fucking stupid, Drake…" he added, before freezing when he heard the bedroom door close.

"You're not stupid…" the words were whispered but Drake heard them anyway and he let out a shuddered breath, eyes locked on the shadow figure of the chair pushed in front of their desk. "And I… I don't…" a harsh breath and the sound of soft, hesitant footsteps before the bed dipped behind Drake, on his side of the bed, "I don't hate you…"

"Bullshit…" Nathan cursed, gripping the pillow tightly, burying his face into it again, not wanting to hear any of the honeyed words Flynn would feed him now. He knew what he did was wrong and that Flynn hated him, that he had every right to, and he didn't need Flynn telling him things that weren't true. "I left, ditched you… for some adventure that almost got me killed several times… and I come back home after four months without a word…" he mumbled, not letting Flynn get in a word. Not that he could, having no idea what to say after spending three hours at a bar sipping at a single glass of beer before leaving without even emptying it half way. "It wasn't fair to you and… and I _know_ that… b-but… I-I just… G-God Harry…" Drake choked on his words again and Flynn didn't hesitate to lay down beside the other man, pressing against the other's back, not even bothered when he felt him stiffen up at the contact, his breath stuttering at the touch as Flynn wrapped his arm around the other.

"Now you listen here sweetheart," Flynn spoke, with purpose and Drake shut up, letting out little hiccups every now and then, as the seconds dredged on. "You're not stupid, but you're right, four months is too long to go without you, without a single thing to hold me by. But you've proved time and time again, love, how much you love me and I know your love for adventures, especially those involving your little ring, hold a place right next to me in your heart. So no, Nathan, I don't hate you… but I just… I wish you'd have said something…" he murmured, his heart breaking just a little when Nathan choked on a few more tears. "Shh, love, I'm right here…"

He turned Drake over in his arms, pulling him against his chest and kissing his tears away, "Harry… I'm so _sorry_ …" Nathan shook in his arms, unable to help it, months of bottled up emotions finally tearing free from him. "P-please… I-I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you…!" he pleaded and Flynn frowned at his smaller lover, noticing only then how broken he looked.

"Nathan," he started, sitting up, smiling gently when Nathan tried to stop him from leaving and he only took Nathan's hands in his own, kissing the back of his knuckles before pulling Nathan up with him, pulling the other over so he was sitting in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised first and foremost before continuing with what he wanted to say in the first place. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you came home… four months really is too long," he whispered, sighing sadly and brushing his lips against Drake's neck, relishing in the light shiver he caused and he smiled, "but I was wrong to do that to you…

"I had no right to… to do that and I'm sorry that I… I almost hurt you… because of my anger and my own hurt…" he trailed a hand down to the small of Nathan's back, brushing his fingers against the skin there. "Are you okay, love?"

Nodding slowly, Nathan stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say, but then he tried to open his mouth, "I… I des-"

"-no, you didn't," Flynn cut him off with a sharp hiss and a glare and Nathan flinched back, tearing his gaze away from his lover and to the bed sheets. "No, baby, don't do that… look at me, okay? I'm sorry, you have to understand that," he murmured, comforting Nathan and kissing away the dark thoughts, brushing his lips over every patch of skin he could access without moving from his current position. It was quiet for a few moments, as Flynn kissed Nathan's skin and when the younger man was finally relaxed in his arms, Flynn spoke up, his voice quiet and thoughtful, "Tell me about your adventure in the desert."

It wasn't a question, or a demand, because Flynn was genuinely curious to know about the thing that almost stole his precious puppy away from him. And Nathan knew that, so he nodded and opened his mouth to recount his adventure to his lover.

He spoke about his past, when he first met Sully, and how that mattered then and there. He spoke about their meeting with the devil woman named Katherine and how they 'died' to get her off their trail for a little while. Then he told Flynn about how they finally found out the secrets behind Francis Drake and what that meant. Then he spoke, though hesitantly about the involvement with Elena before quickly speeding through his moments of near-deaths, including the one in the desert, with no water for who knows how many days.

"Drake…" Flynn growled at him and Nathan ducked his head sheepishly, clutching at the fabric of Flynn's jacket before moving on.

After that, he recounted the details of finding the city and then about how he thought Sully had died and his weird run-ins with fire demons that wouldn't die. He had frowned at that part, the memory of it vivid in his mind, but he was grateful Flynn was a constant through the entirety of the tale. When he neared the end, he spoke about how the city collapsed, but they had stopped the bad guys from getting what they wanted in the end.

He started crying then, again, because when it was all said and done and over with, he had been wanting to go home so bad, back to Flynn, and he felt so terrible that he'd thrown up once before the plane ride, three times during and then once in the car ride to their apartment.

"Shh, no, it's okay, sweetheart. You're here now, and I'm here too… you don't have to worry about it anymore…" Flynn sighed, hugging Drake tightly against him, waiting patiently for him to calm down again, waiting until he ran out of tears. "I'm glad that you got to do all of that, though I have to say, if you ever try anything like this again," he started in a warning tone and he cracked a smile when he felt Nathan's own against his neck.

"I know…" Nathan whispered, letting out a little sigh, completely relaxed against his lover. "I'm sorry… and wait, no, please… let me finish…?" Drake pleaded when Flynn opened his mouth to interrupt him, before closing it and he nodded. "I _am_ sorry… and I _promise_ I won't do anything like this again. Or… at least, not without you, okay?"

Smiling that sweet little smile at Flynn, the older man couldn't help but chuckle in response, tilting his head up to kiss Nathan's forehead before nodding. "I'll hold you to that promise, love," he said, shaking his head with fond exasperation when Nathan yawned. "Come on, mate, let's head to bed, alright?" Nathan hesitated a little, looking worried for a second, before Flynn pulled him close and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you, Nathan, don't forget that." he said, his voice pure and honest and Nathan's eyes shone with happiness and love at hearing them.

"I've waited four months to hear you say those words again…" he whispered, stealing another kiss before they laid down under the covers, curled up in each other's arms. "I love you too…" he added, in a sleepy murmur before both fell into a contented slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Does the second chapter make up for the first one's angsty problem? Gods, I hope so!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too, if so!
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)


End file.
